


Lothar/Khadgar同居三十题

by Esurielt



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, 同居, 文笔复苏, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果说住在同一个城堡里算是同居，安度因•洛萨和卡德加似乎同居很久了。<br/>（一些战后的日常，每个都是独立短篇。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lothar/Khadgar同居三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 复苏文笔。非hard-cored游戏玩家，只是读了小说和看了电影；主电影宇宙（漫画+电影小说+电影），有小说参考。不保证写完整个系列，但是其实每篇都可以当作独立的小短篇来看。

每当静夜降临暴风要塞之时，暗蓝的光晕便会笼罩着这座尖塔林立的城郡。有时我觉得这是另一种光，如果见过那仿若迷人的魔法光辉萦绕在大街小巷，你便能领会我意了；不然路面与高墙上的石板是从何处借来的冉冉幽光？明月像是抚平一切的奶油刀，将轻薄明亮的光辉柔和出静谧的光晕。无论白日里发生了何事——多少慷慨宣誓，痛苦心碎，亦是希望与不敢言道的迷茫，在夜晚的钴蓝光辉之下都疲惫地噤了声。几盏暖黄的灯亮着，酒鬼的高唱消逝在街角，和喷泉的涓涓水声一起在故去守护者的雕像脚下被人遗忘。

几个小时前卡德加伫立在那里，双腿的酸痛带来的反而是安慰。喷泉的水声和那场噩梦中零星的画面一同在他的脑海中刻下深痕。所以也不难理解那和夜色一起顺着窗户流淌进法师卧房的、几乎微不可闻的泠泠响声会使他无法入睡了。

卡德加将脸埋进枕头里，一股羊皮纸张烧焦的香味从枕套上沁进他的鼻尖——之前这里铺着不少研究手稿，定是麦迪文的一把火将那气息侵染进了这里。

“卡德加，”

他仿佛又听见马背上的麦迪文拉着缰绳呼唤他的名字。晨光穿过树林的枝桠勾勒出年长法师的轮廓。麦迪文并驾在他身边，语气与神色中却并不显示出一丝兴趣。

“是你的名字？”

“是的，先生。”

“很好。”麦迪文的马错了错步伐，守护者如江湖一般碧绿的眼睛终于转过来，目光仿佛照进青年的灵魂，“名字很重要，年轻的信赖。”

卡德加从床上翻起来。

床垫被带的发出吱呀的响动。他穿上鞋走出了房门。夜光太亮了，房间太闷热，也许更多的倦意能使他入眠。他这样想着，无意识地顺着城堡里蜿蜒的楼梯前行。昏暗的楼道里墙壁两侧的烛台噼啪作响，散发着灯油的浓香和燃烧的碳味。他无意识地抬起手，指尖一团团蓝橘相映的魔法火焰纷纷窜出取代了烛台上的真火。他在远一些的营地里常见这种火焰。卡德加将手穿过其中，毫无温度的冰冷。

“你来这儿做什么？”随着他推开楼梯顶端的木门，吱呀的响声过后迎接他的竟是指挥官——不，现在应该是暴风王国摄政王的声音。

法师神情一滞。他扫视周围：一处宽阔的露台。微寒的晚风吹起他额前的碎发，让他不禁伸手紧了紧身上的单衣。

“跟您的原因一样吧。”他答道。

安度因•洛萨并非站在露台里面，而是爬到了旁边的板岩屋顶上。他和卡德加一样身着一层布衣，但洛萨的要更厚实些。若是这露台（附近）空无一人，卡德加说不定顶着这身睡装站一会儿便回去了；然而洛萨的出现竟让他莫名窘迫。他有些生疏地翻过露台边缘的石墙垛，几乎在板岩上滑倒。斜躺在石板上的安度因将自己撑了起来，而法师的一声漂浮术已经到位；眼里闪烁着明亮的蓝光的小法师抬起头，对上一只在空中有些尴尬的大手。

“谢谢，洛萨爵士（Lord Lothar）。”卡德加说道，握住洛萨的手爬上了他身边。

在这个初春微凉的夜晚，洛萨的掌心暖得让人不忍放手。他想起两人第一次前往麦迪文之塔之时指挥官的恶作剧，几乎要笑出声来。洛萨身上传来一股浓浓的酒精味；浓醇的麦芽啤酒从他的毛孔蒸发到空气之中。卡德加道：“您喝了不少。”

洛萨一言不发，只是忽然转过头来看着他。卡德加怀疑这位国王的勇士偷偷学过魔法：他灰绿色的浅色瞳孔在夜晚竟散发着微光。小法师控制住自己不在这样的注视下后退，他故作轻松地问道：“先生在想什么呢？”

他其实连自己在想什么都说不上来。然而也许是因为法师和战士足够近的关系，或者是四下无人的环境，又或者只是酒精，洛萨竟说了出来。他半吸了一口气，将那个名字混合着叹息道出：“麦迪文。”

卡德加又何尝不是在想这个史上最强大的守护者？ 那场塔上的战斗成为了两人最深刻的噩梦。但是他明白对于洛萨来说这意味更深。他最终用尽全力驱散了麦迪文身上的邪能，但洛萨也同样亲眼目睹着他的这位老友被绿色的魔法侵蚀了躯体，在石像下逐渐丧失生命力。而他的另一位老友——另一位与他同甘共苦的竹马，娶了他的妹妹的莱恩——他的国王！也终究同一时刻被夺走了年轻的生命。

像是应和着卡德加的思绪，洛萨将边上卡在瓦片上的啤酒瓶一掌扫了下去。玻璃击打在石板上发出叮当的相声，最终在地面上摔得粉碎。“狗娘养的。”他轻声骂道。而卡德加只得听着。

“……小子，我是个军人，我一直都是……在拿起陛下的剑时我就做好了牺牲在战场上的准备，然而事实呢？”他似乎笑了一声，似乎又没有。

“我的儿子，我的国王，他们居然死在了我之前。”他直直地盯着天空，卡德加借着月光看见了年长者眼中的水光，“这种感觉怎么样？”

那双浅色的眼瞳又盯住了他，“我以为已经认识他们，麦迪文，还有那个婊子，”他的声音因为愤怒而颤抖，但卡德加听出了一丝苦涩，“可是到头来我却从未了解过……我能信任你吗，书呆子？”

卡德加哑口无言 。他想说自己有时候确实是崇敬着那位年长法师的，他想说迦罗娜或有他因，但以什么位置呢。年轻的法师从胸口的衣领处拆下一条绳子，轻声默念咒语；蓝光将物件裹成一盏油台。洛萨盯着那蓝光，有些惊讶地抬起头看着他轻轻甩出一个火球术，暖意从两人之间升起。

“我、我觉得你可能想要点儿火。”卡德加的声音颤了一下，几乎是结结巴巴道。

安度因对他歪了歪嘴角。

＊

醒来时，卡德加感觉自己的后背冰冷得像是被压在冰岩壁上，但胸前却温暖得像是火炉。他睁开眼睛，花了一些时间来意识到面前是离得只有几英寸近的洛萨的颈窝。法师呼出一口气，暖意被反射在他脸上。年长许多的暴风城指挥官将他半搂在怀里，健壮厚实的躯体温暖而有力。年长者身上的气息将他团团包裹，卡德加的脸上猛地燃起一股诡妙的烧灼感。

他逐渐想起前一天晚上的事。之后两人聊了不少，但都有意避开了这场战争。洛萨催促他讲起达拉然和模糊记忆中的洛丹伦；自己也不断提起年轻时几人冒险的事迹。油灯上摇曳的灯火又成了浩瀚夜空中惟一值得两人注意的光源，静静地散发着柔和的温度。

卡德加不由得想检查油灯的去向，但洛萨的怀抱实在太暖，让他无意挣脱。他悄悄动了动脖子向下看。油灯卡在不远处的石板缝里，灯油早就干涸在石板和灯座上。不知为何松了口气，他回过头时突然对上了洛萨的灰绿色眼睛。

“洛萨爵士！”他的声音比他想象中要慌张，第一个音几乎变了调。这惹得洛萨笑起来，很快低笑就演变成了大笑；他低下头用蓬乱的胡子蹭着法师的额头，微扎的质感让卡德加也笑着抗议起来。

可等洛萨拉着他再次爬过墙垛的时候，他的脸又烧红了。

噢，该死，他是将嘴唇蹭到了自己额头上吗。

卡德加尽力说服自己那并非是一个吻。


End file.
